


一颗小甜菜来敲门

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	一颗小甜菜来敲门

2014年5月17日。  
德国杯夺冠颁奖典礼结束后，Toni不紧不慢地在淋浴间洗澡。他想起了比赛结束后Marco坐在地上的样子，像是一只失落的猫咪，奶白色的手腕被他能够正正好好地圈在手里。  
他很喜欢Marco——不要误会，是那种彼此欣赏的喜欢，是朋友间的喜欢——嗯……也许还要更多一点？  
他呼了一口气，让自己不要再想下去。  
也许是他冲洗的时间过长了一点儿，等他出来之后，更衣室里竟然已经空无一人了。  
Toni有些疑惑地皱了皱眉头，却也没有太过在意。  
裹着浴巾去自己的更衣柜前换衣服，换好了一身轻松的休闲装后，Toni突然发现不知道是谁在自己的柜子里放了一个精致的小盒子。  
这是个恶作剧吗？  
年轻的Toni没有抵御住好奇心，他将盒子拿到了手上，颠了颠，盒子不轻，里面像是有什么东西一样。  
他毫无防备地打开了盒子，然后下一秒就在一道白光中失去了意识。

所以现在是什么情况？  
他站在Marco的家门口，阳光明媚，天气却冻得不行，他只觉得脑袋发蒙。  
他来过这里一次，当时一起来的还有同个经纪公司的其他队友——但是这难以解释，他为什么在夺冠后突然出现在这里？  
更何况，他上一秒的意识还停留在温暖的五月的夜晚，为什么现在突然出现在午后的多特蒙德，天气还这么寒冷？  
寒冷使他放弃继续在门口站着思考——他敲开了Marco家的门。  
Marco开门很快，在看到他的一瞬间，仿佛是被惊吓到了一般，大大地“哇哦”了一声。  
是啊——Toni想——我想也“哇哦”。  
“这是个惊喜吗，Toni？”Marco眨了眨他好看的绿眼睛，“还是个惊吓？你怎么穿的这么少？”  
这绝对是个惊吓——Toni想，穿着短袖短裤的他冻得瑟瑟发抖，“我们能先进去说吗，Marco？”  
“哦，当然。”Marco连忙让开门口让他进去。  
Toni没和他客气，说了声谢谢，就侧身进了门。  
Marco低声笑了笑，等他进来后便将门锁死。  
室内的温暖让Toni紧绷的神经获得了舒缓，他觉得有必要将自己的疑惑和好友说一说，于是他转过身来，刚准备开口，然而——  
他刚刚微张开想要说话的嘴唇，就这样被Marco贴着吻了上来。  
这下子，他彻底宕机了。  
他唯一的感知就是，嗯，Marco的嘴唇好软啊，好温热，好甜——嗯，Marco的舌头好灵巧……  
可是，等等……Toni Kroos觉得这一个小时内发生的事情都太超乎他的认知了，一个小时前他根本想不到，他现在需要做的一个决定，竟然是推开Marco还是搂住他继续这个吻。  
索性Marco没有给他纠结的机会。  
Marco中断了这个吻，手却还是放在他的后颈上，唇瓣也没有完全离开，有一下没一下地轻轻摩擦着Toni的唇，呼出来的气息甜甜的——  
“Toni……”他贴着Toni的唇说。  
该死的——Toni想——他的声音怎么这么软，这么好听？  
“Toni……”Marco又啄吻了他一下，眨了眨眼睛，“多特蒙德的冷天气，让你冻得忘记如何接吻了吗？”  
Toni根本不知道该如何接话，他只能直勾勾地盯着Marco看。  
Marco也终于注意到了他的异样，和他分开些许，仔仔细细地打量他。  
而Toni也终于发现了眼前这个Marco的不对劲儿——不要误会，他还是那样好看，只是脸颊两侧金灿灿的胡子微微留了起来，眼角和额头的纹路也较他熟悉的那个Marco而言清晰了些许。  
“你这个样子……”Marco戳了戳他的脸颊，又摸了摸头发，“这个发型……”他疑惑地歪着头，“怎么像是年轻时候的你？”  
“事实上，”Toni深吸了一口气，Marco的疑惑让他放松了一点——看样子不知道发生了什么的不止他一个，“怎么说呢，Marco——你比我熟悉的那个你，要看上去，嗯，也成熟了不少。”  
Marco噗嗤一声笑了，“你是说老了不少？”  
他确实是这个意思，要是换成别人他就直接这么说了，可是这个人是Marco——总是要特别一点。  
Marco总是特别的那个。  
Toni抿了抿嘴，没有否认，却也没有继续这个话题，“你有空吗，Marco？能听我讲讲我这一天的经历吗？”

于是他们坐在Marco家客厅的沙发上，将事情捋了个清楚。  
“所以说，你是来自2014年德国杯比赛后？”  
“是。”  
“嗯哼，恭喜夺冠。”Marco捧着手里的马克杯斜睨了他一眼。  
Toni有些不好意思地躲开了他的目光，“谢谢——不过比赛结束后你不怎么喜欢搭理我。”  
Marco歪嘴笑了笑，不置可否。  
Toni看着他，也捧着马克杯喝了一口水，然后斟酌着开口：“刚才你，嗯，我们现在是不是在一起？”  
Marco舔了舔嘴唇，“这个你以后会知道的，小Toni。”  
Toni忍住不往他湿润的嘴唇上看，“那现在的我在哪里？”  
Marco歪着头想了会儿，突然笑了，脸却微微地红了一点，“你说你是来自14年德国杯赛后是吧，那我大约想起了点儿事情——要是我没有猜错的话，我目前是联系不到现在的你的。”  
然后他笑了笑：“放心了，你肯定能回去的，小Toni。”  
Toni不喜欢他说话高深莫测的样子，也不喜欢他叫自己小Toni，但他喜欢他笑眯眯的样子。  
“你不要一口一个‘小Toni’地叫我。”  
“可是你对我而言，就是个‘小Toni’嘛。”Marco突然靠近他，伸手就抓上了他的头发，“你看你，现在发胶也不会抹，穿衣服也随随便便的——”  
然后他又将嘴唇贴近，几乎是贴着他的下唇说：“连接吻也不会……”  
Toni觉得他每一句话都宛如塞壬的歌声，将他一步步引诱，他的脸发红，却努力还在保持理智：“Marco，你不要这个样子。”  
“不要哪个样子？”Marco把手轻轻地覆盖在他不知何时已经背叛自己抬起头来的下身上，“小Toni，我来帮你长大好不好？”

理智燃烧殆尽。  
没有什么经验的年轻的Toni急切地搂住年长者的脖子，任由其唇舌在自己口中放肆。  
Marco跪在宽大的沙发床上一边吻着他，一边将他的衣裤脱下，将他胯间沉甸甸的硬物握在手上，轻轻地撸动。  
这太过了——Toni想——但是他根本不愿意停下来。  
他急切地隔着Marco的衣物去抚摸他的背脊、腰线，然后流连在他挺翘的臀部。  
Toni从不曾和男人做过，但这并不能阻碍他自学成才地将手插进Marco的臀缝，隔着轻薄的衣料来回抚摸。  
Marco难耐地扭着腰，微微分开些许与他的距离，绿色的眼睛因为深吻而带了水雾，他笑了笑：“小Toni，你想操我吗？”  
“嗯。”Toni很真诚地看着他，“不行吗？”  
他蓝色的眼睛实在是太过分了——Marco想——天知道在看到这一只小Toni的时候，他其实是酝酿着一个反攻计划的。  
但是呢——Marco三下五除二地将自己的衣物脱干净，然后从沙发前的咖啡桌下摸出一管润滑剂——他又改变主意了。  
他抵着Toni的额头，将Toni的右手放到自己柔软的腰间，然后将他左手张开，将润滑剂倒在他的手指上，接着引导着他的左手回到自己的穴口，将他的食指和中指并到一起慢慢插入自己的体内。  
整个过程里，Toni都忘记了呼吸，他感受到Marco温热紧致的穴肉缠绕上自己的手指，这是他从来没有过的体验。Marco浅浅却分外诱人的呻吟声撩拨得他硬得发疼。  
“Marco……”Toni一下比一下用力地插入他的体内，听着Marco在他耳边急促的呼吸声，“你里面都出水了……”  
“嗯……”Marco扭着腰，咬着下唇，“现在只是润滑剂而已……你操进来，操进来才能把我操出水。”  
“唔。”Toni受不了他的撩拨，更深地用自己的指尖探入他的穴肉深处，Marco的腰一下子软了下来，几乎要瘫倒在他的身上，Toni用扶在他腰间的手紧紧固住他。  
“小Toni——”Marco胡乱地扭着自己的腰，然后用自己的鼻尖去碰他的，“小Toni要对我温柔——不要像现在的那个你一样，只会把我往死里操——唔——再深一点。”  
Toni看着他泛红的眼角，略带委屈的语气，突然心疼得不行，不由得生现在的这个自己的气，他急忙问：“现在的我对你不好吗？”  
他太过急切而认真的表情看得Marco心里柔软极了，他有些后悔捉弄他，于是在Toni唇边落下一个吻：“小傻子，我逗你玩的——”然后他把唇移到Toni的耳边，一边轻声吟哼着，一边断断续续地说：“你长大了就知道了，我喜欢——啊——我喜欢被你往死里操。”  
年轻版的Toni承受不住年长者刻意地引诱，他情不自禁地往Marco体内送进了第三根手指，一边快速地抽送扩张，一边毫无章法地往上挺弄着自己的阴茎。  
Marco感受到了他的急切，看着他隐忍的表情也觉得心疼：“你想直接进来吗，Toni？”  
Toni胡乱地点头，却又挣扎着残存的理智说：“可是我怕弄疼你。”  
“你怎么这么可爱？”Marco心里柔软一片，他在Toni脸上落下密密麻麻的亲吻——“直接进来吧，你不会弄疼我的，我也等不及了。”  
Toni将手指退了出来，看着Marco骑在自己身上，将自己的阴茎对准他的穴口，他红了脸：“不用带套吗？”  
Marco咬着自己的嘴唇往下坐了坐，穴口将头部吃了进去，他难耐地哼了一声，“不用——我要你直接射进来，全都射给我，射在里面。”  
“唔——”Toni拼尽全力才让自己不按着他的腰直接把他按坐下去，他觉得Marco就像是妖精一样——完全没有贬义的那种——他心甘情愿被他引诱。  
Toni的巨大无论做过多少次，对他而言都是个不小的考验，Marco握着他的硬挺，控制着速度，一点点地将整个阴茎吃了进去。  
整个过程对彼此都是甜蜜的折磨，等到Marco终于将整根阴茎埋到了自己的体内，两个人身上都已经出了不少的汗。  
看着Marco咬得有些发白的嘴唇，Toni觉得心疼，于是搂着他吻，“我弄疼你了吗？疼的话我就先退出去……”  
“小傻瓜。”Marco安抚般笑了笑，“现在出去更难受。”然后他轻轻扭着腰适应体内的巨大，感受到Toni的硬挺在里面又胀大了几分。  
“唔——”Marco慢慢地骑着他，让自己逐渐适应那根滚烫的阴茎，Toni笨拙而温柔地一下一下地吻着他的脸、他的唇、和他的锁骨。  
那样笨拙而青涩的温柔，让他觉得心尖都在发烫。  
疼痛逐渐被快感取代，肠液也不由自主地流了出来，Marco扭动腰胯的幅度越来越大，好听的令人面红耳赤的呻吟声也从他湿润起来的唇间溢出。  
硬挺被极致湿润的穴肉一下一下地吮吸着，Toni觉得自己头皮都有些发麻，随着Marco的起伏，他胸前嫣红的两点分外诱人，Toni情不自禁地搂住他的腰，将他一边的小点含进了嘴里，模仿吸奶的动作舔舐、吮吸着。  
“呜——啊——”Marco受不住地紧紧抱住他的脑袋，声音里竟然有微微的哭腔，“Toni，Toni——”  
Toni随着他起伏的动作，配合着一下一下往上顶胯，逐渐掌握了节奏，唇舌玩弄着Marco胸前小点，惹得他一阵一阵的颤栗。  
“好甜啊——”Toni情不自禁地评价道：“你这里怎么这么甜啊，Marco。”  
“喜欢吗？”Marco急速地喘息着，心跳快得不行。  
“喜欢！”Toni更紧地抱着他，在他体内横冲直撞。  
Marco难以忍受地握住自己的阴茎，开始上下撸动——随着他的撸动，他那根形状好看的阴茎也开始慢慢地出水，流出晶莹的前液。  
他自慰的样子太美了——Toni觉得自己被他迷得神魂颠倒，少年人的心性让他滕然而起了难以抑制的占有欲和征服欲——  
“Marco——Marco，我能把你插射吗？”  
Marco撸动自己阴茎的手顿了顿——长大后的你当然可以——他想。  
但是他不准备伤害这个小Toni，于是他将手从自己的阴茎上移开，转而去搂住Toni的脖子，舔着他的耳垂指导他——“当然可以，我的Toni。再狠点儿操我，往左边一点儿——唔——啊——对，再深点，再快点——嗯，就是这儿，这会让我受不了的——呜——”  
Marco没有骗他，他箍住年长者的腰，狠狠地往那个让他受不了的点撞去，Marco抖得不行，根本支撑不住自己，Toni搂住他，一下一下快速地挺动。  
“是这儿吗？”Toni问，“我做得好吗，Marco？”  
“呜，是这儿——”Marco的呻吟声陡然拔高，“呜呜——就是这儿，你要把我操坏了，Toni。”  
Toni意识到，不知道什么时候开始，Marco对他的称呼从“小Toni”变成了Toni，这突然让他心里不自在，他竟然开始吃现在这个时间线上自己的醋了——“我和他谁更棒一点？”  
“他是谁？”Marco觉得自己浑身发烫，快感一步步堆积，却偏偏还要回答这个小坏蛋无厘头的问题。  
“现在的这个我。”Toni更卖力地往上挺送，“你更喜欢哪个？”  
“天——啊——天哪，你怎么这么可爱。”Marco搂住他，阴茎在两人小腹间胡乱地磨蹭，“你就是他，他就是你——这怎么比较嘛。”  
“那你喜欢吗？我们两个，你都喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”Marco感受到Toni冲刺的速度陡然加快了，“我都爱得不得了——啊——”  
Toni硬挺的头部再一次狠狠地擦过Marco的敏感点，让他控制不住哑着声音哭叫着射了出来。  
高潮中痉挛收缩的内壁让Toni也再也忍受不住，狠狠地抽插了几下，抵住他的敏感点，也尽数射了进去。

高潮过后，两个人平复着心跳和呼吸，一时间谁也没有说话。  
Toni抚摸着Marco的金发，在年长者的额头上印下一个吻——“你刚才说你爱我，所以我们真的是在一起了，对不对？”  
Marco眨了眨眼睛，“我不能告诉你，Toni，你要自己去经历。”  
Toni轻声“哼”了一声，非常肯定地说：“我们肯定是会在一起的，因为我现在就已经喜欢你喜欢得不行了——”  
Marco笑了，凑上来吻他的嘴角：“这么早啊，Toni？你从来没有给我说过——好吧，为了奖励你，我可以给你透露一个秘密。”  
“什么秘密？”  
“你不是来自14年德国杯的比赛后吗？那天比赛结束后，我心情很不好，就一直待在更衣室里不愿走，你们夺冠庆祝结束后，我都没走——当时更衣室里就只剩下我一个人了。”  
然后他眨了眨眼睛：“你以后就会明白的。”

彩蛋

（略黑化？Toni预警！）

让我们将时间往前拨一下。  
28岁的Toni Kroos皱着眉头站在更衣柜面前，看着旁边放着的、汗湿的39号拜仁球衣——  
谁能给他解释一下，为什么他在马德里的午后好好的，会突然出现在这里？  
打开手边的手机，最新的新闻推送告诉他，拜仁慕尼黑于几个小时前刚刚击败了多特蒙德，获得了2014年德国杯的冠军。  
放下手机，Toni若有所思地环顾了一下更衣室，想起了四年前自己曾做过的一个梦。  
一个无比真实的梦。  
梦里的Marco曾经告诉自己，德国杯决赛后，他一个人在更衣室里又待了很久——  
一个人。  
Toni笑了笑，放下手机，快步地向另一个更衣室走去。

更衣室的门被他打开了，他看到了25岁的Marco Reus缩在角落的长椅上坐着，金发湿淋淋的——很明显没有擦干。  
Marco看到他也很惊讶——“Toni？你还没走吗？”  
“没有。”Toni向他走去，看到他随手扔在一旁的银牌。  
他走到了Marco面前，轻轻地握住他的手腕——还是那样细，奶白色的，他轻轻一握，就能完全抓在手里。  
“怎么了？”Marco歪着脑袋问。  
“听着，Marco——”Toni向他靠过去，而Marco毫无防备，“我知道这听起来有点儿荒谬——但是我们以后会在一起的，我会——”  
他停顿了一下，觉得这个用词不是特别恰当，但是也没有更好的词用，“我会对你负责的。”  
Marco的睫毛呼扇呼扇的，像蝴蝶的翅膀，他有些懵懵懂懂的：“你在说什么呀，Toni？”  
他天真而不设防的神情让Toni眼神暗了暗，蓝色的眼眸里是这个时候的Marco看不懂的光。  
Toni将手揉在Marco的腰间，把他往自己的怀抱里带——“小Marco——你要长大了。”


End file.
